No soy gay! el es mujer!
by inutsuki chan
Summary: Pov Shaoran... No a mi ni me gustan los hombres pero... porque no lo puedo dejar, es tan solo queme siento en la necesidad de estar junto a el... -Shaoran... -Ese chico de ojos verdes -Yo quiero decirte que yo... bueno no soy... -Se ve sonrojado -Que ocurre Kiyoshi? -Lo que pasa es que yo... yo en realidad soy... Soy Mujer! - Se quita la gorra y...


**Bueno como ya habran leido en mi muro… Quiero que lean este prologo que es uno de los 5 que eh subido y me dejen su review con la opinion que le den… Al final la historia con mas reviews sera la que publique semana tras semana… Todo esto ya lo explique en mi muro y si no lo sabes date una vuelta para saberlo… Espero tu review y gracias por leer…**

**P.D.. La feha maxima para dejar tu review es hasta el 23-Noviembre-2013 NO SE VALE DEJAR 2 REVIEWS solo 1 por historia! **

**Atte: Inutsuki Chan**

"**No soy Gay, el es mujer!"**

-Y bueno este es el mejor sitio de toda la escuela… La cancha de futbol… -Sonrie un chico Japones

-Oh ya veo… ¿Tu estas en el equipo?

-Si, asi es… ¿Quisieras entrar?

-Yo… etto…

-Esta bien Li, te presentare al entrenador Yue –Sonrie Takashi

-Pero… -Responde el chino

-Bien… -Se adelanta el chico –Oiga entrenador! –Grita al hombre de cabellos blancos y mirada seria

-Que ocurre Takashi, va todo bien con el recorrido?

-Si, pero… Traigo aquí al nuevo ¿cree que pueda entrar al equipo? –Señala el campo

-Hmm –Parece pensativo –Te ves en forma muchacho, Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –inquiere el hombre

-Yo, me llamo Shaoran Li –Contesta el chico de cabello chocolate

-Oh bien, mira puedes hacer una prueba, en ella tendriamos que evaluarte asi que deja te presento a uno de mis mejores muchachos… -El hombre con el nombre de Yue se da la vuelta –Hey! Chicos, bien hecho. Tomen un descanzo –Les hace una seña –Y tu… -Un chico se gira a ver –Si, Tu Hashimoto ven aquí…

El chicode cabello negro y ojos verdes toma su botella con agua y camina hasta los 3 ahí presentes -¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira –Le coloca una mano en el hombre –Este Joven quiere entrar al equipo, su nombre es Li. ¿Tu crees que…

-Estamos completos… -Dice en tono firme y con expresion seria

-Aun asi, yo pienso que…

-Pero de todas formas le aremos la prueba, se ve que tiene experiencia… Dime –Mira hacia Li -¿Eras jugador en China?

-Yo, si… -Asiente el castaño

-De acuerdo, considerate bienvenido al equipo –Transforma su mirada seria por una alegre –Ah y casi lo olvido… Me llamo Kiyoshi Hashimoto .Extiende su mano y el chico la estrecha

-Ah un gusto yo soy…

-Li Shaoran ¿cierto? –Le interrumpe

-Si, como es que… -Dice confundido

-Kiyoshi esta en nuestra clase –Informa el chico de ojos cerrados –Debio recordarte porque solo tu has ingresado hoy… -Sonrie

-Oh, ya veo pero… No te habia notado…

-Nha… da igual, soy casi imbicible –lo ultimo lo musita en tono bajo para si mismo

-Bueno Hashimoto, regresa con el equipo que aun nos falta 1 hora de entrenamiento –Indica el hombre

-Si –Asiente el chico –Bueno, nos vemos Yamasaki, Li, me retiro y espero te guste esta escuela… -Le dice al ultimo antes de salir corriendo hasta el campo

-Bien, sigamos con el recorrido –Sugiere

-Ahh si –Ambos jóvenes se van de la cancha para seguir con su caminata atraves de todo el instituto Seijo…

**Shaoran pov:**

Vengo de China, Hong Kong para ser mas especifico, estoy aquí porque mis padres quieren que aprenda a vivir solo o mas bien a independizarme. Tengo 17 años y vine a Japón junto a Wei, mi mayordomo.

En mi antuguo colegio fui capitán delo equipo de futbol y alguien muy conocido entre mis compañeros, pero ahora que soy nuevo siento que no estare al nivel de los jugadores de aquí pues por lo que pude ver están bien coordinados.

-Yamasaki –Le llamo y el me mira

-Dime…

-Crees que pase la prueba, estoy un poco nervioso

-Tranquilo Li, dices que fuiste capitán ¿cierto? Entonces no hay porque tener miedo –Me regala una sonrisa

-Si bueno… Yo pienso que los jugadores de aquí juegan muy bien –Y es verdad, cuando vi como jugaba ese chico Hashimoto no pude creer lo que Yamasaki dijo, el dijo que Hashimoto es buen jugador uno de los mejores pero que no es capitán del equipo.

-Te preocupa no estar al nivel ¿verdad? –Yo asiento con la cabeza –No te preocupes lo aras bien, además creo que le agradaste a Kiyoshi y eso te puede ayudar…

-Hashimoto? –Arqueo una ceja

-Si, el es muy bueno además de que cuenta con cierta influencia con el entrenador

-Enserio? –Pregunto mientras cierro mi looker

-Si, nadie sabe el motivo pero el entrenador parece protegerlo mucho –A mi eso me suena un tanto extraño pero prefiero o opinar –Es lo mismo con su esposa… La profesora Mitsuki

-La profesora de Japones? –Veo como asiente con la cabeza

-Si, pareciera que ambos lo tratan como a un hijo… En fin… Es la hora del descanzo por lo que puedes ir a dar una vuelta, yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer por lo que tal ves te vea hasta la próxima clase, aun asi no creo que te pierdas pues ya has visto donde nos toca… -Sonrie y se da la vuelta

-De acuerdo… -Asiento y me voy por otro lado caminando hacia el patio trasero

Cuando salgo veo que el clima esta calido por lo que camino sin preocupación hasta un árbol ahí cercano, cuando llego hasta este veo que alguien esta en la parte alta por lo que alzo la vista con sierta sorpresa. –Hashimoto? –Le llamo con cuidado

-Ah… -Baja su mirada –Oh Li ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues doy una vuelta y tu? –Arqueo una ceja

-Yo, pues… Leo un libro –Me muestra lo que lleva en la mano y efectivamente es un libro, de un momento a otro el se da un brico y llega hasta el suelo donde toma su mochila y guarda dicho libro

-Y aquí?

-Si, porque… ¿Acaso no te han dicho? –Como no se a que se refiere niego con la cabeza

-De que? –Pregunto confundido

-No, nada… Olvidalo –Niega con la cabeza

-Y porque no estas junto al equipo de futbol? Pensé que estarías con ellos –Veo como se encoje de hombros

-Ahh eso… Digamos que… no me llevo muy bien con ellos, eso es todo –se da la vuelta

-Oh ya… ¿usas lentes? –Digo al ver como acomoda estos

-Ah, si por?

-Es que hace rato no vi que los trayeras…

-A es que, no son tan necesarios aun asi los uso, además de que me los quito para entrenar –Veo que empieza a caminar –Por cierto… ¿vienes?

-Si, -Asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a caminar tras el…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y dime Li, ¿Qué tal te parece la escuela?

-Pues bien, me gusta pero… Me siento un poco incomodo de que ellas se me queden viendo –Señalo discretamente hacia una mesa atrás

-Jeje es que ya tienes tu grupo de Fans –Me sonrie

-¿Fans? –Arqueo una ceja

-Si, mira aunque llevas poco tiempo en la escuela tal parece que a muchas chcas les interesas en pocas palabras no tardaran mucho en proponerte que salgas con ellas o cosas asi –En su rostro se forma una sonrisa burlona

-Pero… entonces ¿tu igual tienes uno?

-Tenia… -Se encoge de hombros

-Y quie ocurrio? –Cuando esta a punto de responder un chico de anteojos lo interrumpe

-Lo que pasa es que a Hashimoto no le gustan las mujeres –El chico lo toma por los hombros –Cierto amor –Lo suelta de repente y empieza a reir seguido por mas carcagadas a sus espaldas

-Amigo si sabes lo que te conviene no te juntes con este –Le da un sape en la cabeza y me mira –Te lo digo encerio porque ademas de ser una rata de biblioteca tambien es marica… -Mas risas se escuchan y veo que ese chico de ojos verdes solo baja la cabeza

De un momento a otro yo me pongo de pie queriendo defender a ese chico pero…

-CALLATE HIRAGISAWA! No vuelvas a decir eso o si no YO contare lo que descubri el otro dia en el salon de clases cuando ya nadie estaba –El moreno que permanecia sentado se ah levantado de golpe y ahora sujeta a aquel sujeto de anteojos por el cuello

-Hijo de Puta, no te atrevas a… -Intenta amenazar

-A mi no me amenazas Hiragisawa –Le suelta un puñetazo en la cara haciendolo caer al suelo –Asi que vete con cuidado que conmigo nadie se mete… NADIE! –Le grita por ultima vez y se da la vuelta, se siente la tension en el aire e incluso veo como Kiyoshi tiene los puños apretados al punto de enterrarse las uñas en sus manos…

-Kiysohi, calmate… -Interfiero

-Tu no me hables! –Me grita y envia unamirada fulminate con unos ojos que parecieran arder en llamas, se voltea y empieza a correr empujando a cualquier que se ponga en su camino corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…

-Ese maldito, ademas de marica tmbien es un… -Entonces yo me volteo y le suelto otropuñetazo a aquel sujeto de cabellos azulados el cual se pone de pie con ayuda de unos de sus amigos

-No lo vuelvas a insultar… -Digo como advertencia y salgo corriendo para buscar a aquel chico de ojos verdes

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por mas que corro no encuentro nada, llevo buscando alrededor de 20 minutos y nada… Hasta que en una pequeñ colina lo veo golpeando un arbol, me acerco y me sorprendo cuando…

-Kiyoshi estas llorando –EL me mira de una forma vacia que siento como si una daga atravesara mi alma, vuelvo a acercarme a el

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –Se deja caer de rodillas mientras mas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas

-Oye… -Me inco y le toco el hombro pero de un momento a otro me abraza y aunque estoy sorprendido correspondo a su abrazo…

"_En verdad este chico es raro… Es muy fuerte y alegre pero al mismo tiempo debil y fragil.. no puede ser que yo me este volviendo… no, yo no soy… ¿Gay?_


End file.
